


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Dais3y



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Ezra Standish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Vin Tanner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dais3y/pseuds/Dais3y
Summary: In continuation to the story "What These Eyes See" by WolfaMoon, Ezra and Vin knew each other from the war. Ezra battles with his decaying eyesight while Vin battles to protect his friend.
Relationships: Chris Larabee & Vin Tanner, Ezra Standish & Vin Tanner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What These Eyes See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827432) by [WolfaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon). 



> Please read the awesome story "What These Eyes See" by WolfaMoon so that this continuation will make sense. This story takes place in episode one, but the timeline is altered to better fit the story. The first battle between the seven and the Ghosts of the Confederacy has already taken place, as mentioned in "What These Eyes See."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter to start with, but there will be more chapters to come! Hope y'all enjoy!

Ezra’s eyes were getting worse, much quicker than he was expecting. Sitting in the crowd of children at the campfire he could hear the crackle of the fire, but only faint shadows moved in his vision.  
“I wish I could see everything that you have,” one of the children remarked. Ezra stopped, suddenly the pain he normally felt in his eyes never felt more overwhelming. Yes, it was true that he had seen many wonders in his life, but to know that it was coming to an end weighed heavy in his heart.  
“Someday, you shall see more,” Ezra said softly. “Well, children, you have a big day tomorrow. I believe it would be time for you to become reacquainted with the comforts of your beds.”  
Vin watched as Ezra grew more quite after the children left. Ezra, by nature, was not quiet and these moments always scared Vin. Josiah joined Ezra before Vin could decide if he should try to combat Ezra’s sour mood.  
Josiah laid a hand on Ezra’s shoulder as he passed and noticed a sharp intake of breath. “Clear night, wouldn’t you say?”  
Ezra paused, he knew the other suspected something was off with his eyes. “Josiah, tell me, what do you expect to gain by joining Mr. Larabee’s crusade against injustice?”  
Josiah described his dream and the crows he had observed. “If death is inevitable, I’d rather meet it head-on. When I was a preacher, the congregation expected me to see the world a certain way, but I soon learned that I saw the world differently from them. What about you?”  
Ezra sighed, while he didn’t doubt the truth behind Josiah’s words, he also knew he was leaving the conversation open to confession. However, Ezra was not a spiritual man and he did not believe in the power of confession.  
~*~  
Vin watched the sunrise cast shadows over the horizon, when Chris joined him. “There’s a backwater town in the Texas panhandle by the name of Tascosa. It’s flatter than a felt-covered poker table. You know of it?”  
“Heard of it.”  
“I wind up getting killed, I want to take my body back there and get the five hundred bounty for it. The only thing I ask is that you give Ezra half of it.”  
Chris’s eyebrows crinkled, “Why are you so valuable and what does Ezra have to do with it?”  
As distrustful as Ezra was of the others, Vin trusted Chris. He knew he couldn’t betray Ezra’s trust in him, but he could put plans in place to protect Ezra if he didn’t walk away from this fight. “When I met Ezra, he was a lieutenant for the confederacy. He made a sacrifice that saved my life.”  
Chris’s eyes steeled with anger, “Do he hold that over you? Make you think that you owe him?”  
“NO!” Vin swiped his hat off in frustration. “I made a vow to protect him, but I did that on my own. If it were up to Ezra, he…well, he thinks he is a burden to me.”  
“Is Ezra blind?”  
“Chris, I trust you, but…”  
“Ezra doesn’t. I understand. What I don’t understand is why you are so valuable.” Chris knew that Vin wouldn’t betray Ezra’s trust by telling him his secret, however, he all but confirmed the notion.  
Vin chuckled, “Me and Ezra, we have been traveling together since the war. I began bounty hunting to help make us money. A man, Eli Joe, was wanted death or alive. When I found him dead, I turned him in for the bounty. Only it wasn’t him. It was a trap. Ezra helped me escape before they could decide to hang me. Now I’ve got a price on my head. The way I figure it, when I die, Ezra will have to fend for himself. I know he will never turn me in for the money, but if you turn me in and give him the money, I doubt you would take no for an answer from him.”  
“Ezra means that much to you?”  
“He’s the closest thing I got to family. He’s my brother.”  
~*~  
It was morning, or well, Ezra assumed it was morning. There were no shadows or even the faintest speckle of light. The only confirmation that morning had arrived was Mr. Wilmington’s boisterous bellow intent on waking J.D.  
Ezra sighed softly, it was only a matter of time for his eyesight to degrade completely, but he couldn’t escape the pain he felt in his chest with the implications of losing his eyesight.  
Vin must have assumed his eyes were worse as he hovered more than usual. When he finally pulled Ezra aside, Ezra’s eyes began to ache. “Ezra, you know the soldiers are going to be coming back, right?”  
“I had assumed they wouldn’t accept defeat as easily.”  
“Well, I got a feeling. Tomorrow, I’m going to set you on that path to the mine. Stay there till I come for you.”  
“Vin, I think it’s time to accept that I am not only a liability in the fighting, but a liability to you. I think it would be best if we were to permanently absolve the vow you made to me.”  
Vin snatched Ezra’s arm, “Stop. Not this, again. You will wait for me.”  
Ezra hesitated, before doing something he had never done to Vin. He lied. “Alright I will wait for you at the mine, if you feel it is best.”  
That night, his sight hadn’t resurfaced and the pain in his eyes made the world spin. When Vin finally retired for the night, Ezra remained by the fire, listening to the others each soon follow. He rubbed again at his eyes, but couldn’t relive the pain. It wouldn’t be long now.  
“Have you tried an herbal press for your eyes?” Ezra’s hand instinctively reached for his gun as he turned toward the voice.  
“Pardon me, Mr. Jackson?”  
“To relieve some of the pain.”  
“I don’t understand your accusation.”  
“Look, Ezra, we all know that there is something wrong with your eyes.”  
“I’m fine, just have a small headache.”  
“No, I saw you putting drops in your eyes. Come into the light so I can see your eyes.”  
“I said that I’m fine.”  
“If you would quit being so stubborn and tell us, there might be something I can do to help.”  
Ezra found himself wishing that Nathan could help. But if the shamans and healers that Vin had taken him to couldn’t help him, what could Nathan do? No there was only one thing that would help his situation now.  
When the village finally began to quiet, Ezra crept to his horse. He saddled quickly and passed a sugar cube to Vin’s trusty mount. “Take care of Vin for me,” he whispered to the horse. Then Ezra did the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He left.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has left Vin in the capable hands of the other men, only for the Ghosts of the Confederacy to return with their canon to destroy the village.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Magnificent Seven, or any of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Life has been hectic with college graduation and the holidays. Hope y'all enjoy!

A cannon exploded near the Seminole village causing the villagers scattering. Vin scanned the village, but couldn’t find the bright red jacket that Ezra wore. Another shot of the cannon caused him to run for cover. 

“Where’s Ezra?!” Chris demanded.

“EZRA!” Vin called, but there was no answer.

Nathan didn’t look surprised, “That figures, just before the real fighting he takes off to avoid getting his clothes dirty.”

Chris seen Vin start to rise to his feet and stepped in front of the healer, “We need to get to that cannon. Ezra will have to wait.”

“It would be suicide just to charge up there,” Buck said.

Where are you, Ezra? Vin spared a last glance around, but knew he wouldn’t find his friend.

~*~

Ezra heard an explosion that shook the ground and vibrated deep in his chest. Vin, his heart clenched at the thought of his friend being in danger. He knew Vin would not be happy if he were to return to fight knowing that he couldn’t see anything, but Ezra also knew that he couldn’t let anything happen to Vin. Not when he owed Vin so much for staying by his side while he struggled with his eyes. 

It wasn’t hard to follow the thundering echo of the canon. Ezra didn’t know what he was going to do. Without his eye sight, chances were that he wouldn’t be able to aim his gun at any of the Ghosts. Debris on the ground, constricted his path causing him to be send sprawling to the ground in an ungraceful heap. When he found the obstruction, he knew immediately how he would stop the canon. 

Walking into the camp was not as difficult as Ezra anticipated. He walked hunched over, covered in a plain duster. His breath caught further when he heard to voices of the men he defended the village with. They weren’t yelling out orders, but conversing quietly contained near the edge of the cliff.

“Enjoy the view, boys, it will be the last thing you see before your deaths!” A Ghost taunted. 

“You should take the same liberties, as in a moment, you will have to choose among yourselves who would like to join them!” said Ezra opening the duster to reveal the gun powder he cradled to his chest, gun aim surely at its center.

“Y-you ain’t about to kill yourself.” Ezra could hear the hesitation in the soldier’s voice.

A smirk spread across Ezra’s face, “Then you severely underestimate how much I value my own life. Put the guns down and release them.”

Vin watched, holding his breath. This wasn’t the Ezra he had come to know on their travels. This Ezra was most similar to when Ezra first had learned of the loss of his eyesight. On more than one occasion, Vin had to save Ezra from his own recklessness.

“We will die for the Confederacy! Besides, that barrel is marked. That is wet gun powder.”

At this point, Chris had managed to slip his handcuff and leap for the man nearest him. Ezra’s head whipped toward the commotion out of habit. He aimed at the soldiers who yelled and fired.

“Down!” The familiar order had Ezra dropping to the dirt as a final gunshot rang out.

As the dust settled, an awkward silence fell upon the cliff. Ezra didn’t immediately rise from the ground, he could feel the stares of the men on him. For the first time in his life, he was glad he couldn’t see their looks of disappointment. 

“Ezra! You damn fool!” Vin shouted as he embraced Ezra tightly. He pulled away to scan for any injuries the gambler may have sustained, but when he saw none pulled Ezra back for another tight hug. Ezra didn’t hug back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but this was the moment most people realized that we wasn’t worth the effort and forced him to leave. As much as he wanted Vin to leave him, he also knew that it would hurt much more than everyone else who had abandoned him.

Ezra heard the light and determined steps of Mr. Larabee approach, “Don’t ever run out on me, again.” 

~*~

During one of the hugs, Vin had slipped Ezra’s favorite playing cards from his pocket and into his own. It was an old habit from when their travels first started. He knew that Ezra would return to ask for his playing cards. While Vin held the cards, Ezra would always return. The soft smile on the man’s lips showed that he also knew what Vin had done. 

Ezra was left in charge of the canon on the cliff. The swift battle was over in a matter of minutes. With Buck and Josiah injured in the battle, Nathan was too preoccupied to demand answers from Ezra.

Chris watched, but didn’t ask. The way Ezra hovered near Vin and his hands consistently shuffling his playing cards, caused a deep rooted ache from his past. Adam used to display the same worried behaviors after getting in trouble, fiddling with his favorite toy while staying close enough to reassure himself that he was still wanted and loved. 

Villagers flocked the men as they gathered to leave. Ezra, having avoided Nathan, was already on his horse waiting for Vin. Vin chuckled as he mounted his horse, “You gonna ride with us?” 

“I’m going to stay here to help with the village and someone has to keep Josiah out of trouble.”

“It was a pleasure to ride with you, Mr. Jackson,” Ezra finally spoke.

“Ezra, I never did get a chance to ask you about your eyes. Why don’t you hop down off there and I can take a quick look?”

“I would hate to delay our departure, you know how cantankerous Mr. Larabee can get,” Ezra smiled.

“Sure, that’s the only reason, right?” Nathan could see the avoidance.

Ezra touched the brim of his hat, “Of course.” His full tooth smile allowed his golden tooth to shine in the afternoon sun. However, his smile soon fell when he heard Josiah ignoring Nathan’s orders.

Vin laughed quietly, as they were joined by Josiah and Nathan. He always tried to make things easy on Ezra, but Ezra had a habit of being stubborn. Between Chris and Nathan, Vin wondered if Ezra would lose that battle of wills. The strong glare thrown his way proved that Ezra was less than confident, as well.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven are back in Four Corners. This chapter is inspired by episode 2 of the series, before the seven were given the job of peacekeepers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for y'all to enjoy! I've been drafting another Magnificent Seven story that I hope to get up soon for y'all to enjoy, as well.

It was quiet afternoon in the saloon as Ezra sipped on his whiskey while J.D. rambled on next to him. Vin had finally began to let Ezra further out of his sight without fear that he would run away at the first chance. So far, Ezra had managed to disappear whenever Nathan inquired about his eyes. 

“I have twenty dollars for anyone brave enough to be sheriff,” the booming voice of Judge Travis echoed in the saloon. Ezra froze. Even with his poor eyesight, he could see that he was trapped in the saloon.

Keeping his head down, he waited for the judge to move past the saloon in search of a new sheriff, but he didn’t consider J.D. volunteering. When J.D. returned to his side to rant further about his new job, the judge noticed Ezra standing at the bar. 

“You have gone by many names, Ezra Simpson, Ezra Smith, Ezra Standish,” Ezra could feel the cold barrel of a shotgun pressed into his back, “however, I never forget a face. Especially of the blind bail jumper that I put away in Fort Laramie. You are under arrest. Take his guns, son.”

Amidst his cloudy vision, Ezra could see the hesitation from J.D. “Please, don’t do this, my friend.” However, J.D. wouldn’t listen to his pleas on the way to the jail. 

~*~ 

Vin approached the bartender at the saloon. “I’m looking for the gambler with the red jacket.”

“Well, son, you are going to have to wait until the judge gets through with him.”

“Judge?” 

“Judge Travis just had the gambler arrested for jumping bail. He’s sitting in the jail. Guess he won’t be stealing anyone’s money for a while.”

Vin clenched his jaw to avoid responding. Ezra may act like a cheat, but he knew that was merely a mask to protect the fact that Ezra tends to care about people too much. He had seen Ezra purposefully lose a game of poker to help a young cowboy earn enough money to marry a young lady with child. 

As Vin made his way to the jail, he witnessed a crowd begin to gather. The crowd couldn’t have been due to Ezra. He watched as J.D. tried to keep them at bay while they fought to release the man who had killed Mr. Potter. When it was clear that J.D. wouldn’t be able to hold them back on his own, Vin fired a single shot to warn them that the sheriff wasn’t alone.

“Having some trouble, Sheriff?”

The crowd began to shift uncomfortably, many deciding to leave before they became the target of the next bullet. Mrs. Potter shared a soft look to the men ensuring that justice would be found for her late husband. 

~*~

“Vin! Finally, someone that can assist me,” Ezra grinned as he heard the familiar drawl outside the door. Lucas James had been taken to his trial and Ezra was beginning to grow incredibly bored.

“I don’t know about that, Ezra. I kinda like knowing where you are.”

Ezra glared at the ground, “Vin, I have apologized for my haste departure from the Seminole Village. You cannot keep holding that against me.”

“Not the first time you’ve done it.” That was true. Every time Ezra ran off, he returned or Vin found him. Vin made it clear that if Ezra wanted to go separate ways, he could. The only stipulation was that Ezra would have to tell Vin to his face for Vin to respect the decision.

Ezra sighed, he hated goodbyes and as such never bid anyone he cared about farewell. “I know.”

Nathan wandered into the jail with his bag in hand causing Vin to smirk at the look of horror on Ezra’s face. 

“Looks like you finally have enough time for me to check out those eyes.”

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Jackson,” Ezra said. 

Nathan unlocked the cell and entered, while Ezra cast a final pleading glance at Vin’s retreating back. “Alright, Ezra. If you would just hold still…”

“Mr. Jackson…Nathan…I’m sure we can reach a compromise…”

~*~

Chris was saddling up to leave town when Vin approached. “Planning on leaving?”

Chris grunted, “I suppose its times for me to move on.”

“Reckon I’ll go to Tascosa to clear my name while Ezra finishes his stay at the jail. Care to join?”

“Sounds as good a place as any.”

Gunshots rang out. “The Saloon!”

Drawing their guns, Vin and Chris ran to the saloon. Lucas took aim at Judge Travis as Chris burst through the window. Lucas James’s men fired at the intruders, making their way to the door. As Chris returned fire, he made his way to Judge Travis’s side. When the criminals escaped he shouted to J.D. to get Nathan.

~*~

“Ezra!” Nathan growled. “Hold still.”

“I object to this superfluous treatment!”

Nathan attempted to grab Ezra’s chin to get a better look into his eyes, Ezra ducking out of the way. 

“I can’t help you, unless you let me.”

“I do not need, nor want your help!” 

“Ezra! There is no need to be scared, you are acting like a child. I just want to look at your eyes.”

“Why don’t we settle this with a game of chance?” Ezra bargained. From his pocket, he pulled out his deck and began shuffling. Luckily, today, his eyes were allowing him to see things closer. “If you win, I’ll let you examine my eyes.”

Nathan sighed, crossing his arms. “And if you win?”

“Then you go help someone who actual needs your help.”

“NATHAN! It’s the judge!” J.D. yelled.

“We’ll finish this when I return, Ezra.”

Nathan rushed in the direction of the yell, leaving a relieved Ezra in the jail. It wasn’t that Ezra didn’t trust Nathan as a healer, but Ezra could physically take the disappointment that would come from hoping that Nathan might find a cure. Ezra knew that Nathan wouldn’t quit until he found a cure, it was one of the things that made him such a great healer, but if none of the other healers could help him then there was nothing that Nathan could do.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any of the medical inaccuracies, I am not a doctor and sadly don't know more than I can research on the internet. Enjoy, y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven.

In the bright afternoon sun, Ezra could make out the silhouette of Chris entering the jail. They were loading up on guns to bring Lucas back for justice, but were refusing to listen to Ezra’s attempts to get them to free him. 

“Lucas likes me,” Ezra said. “I can get you in.”

“Tell me what you see,” Chris crossed his arms. 

“You and young Mr. Dunne.” It was true that his sight was dreadful, but he could see the rough outlines of the men.

“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you?”

“I swear to you on my sainted mother’s grave.”

J.D. glanced up, “You told me that your mother is still alive.”

“Figure of speech,” muttered Ezra.

Chris sighed, “We need the manpower, but Vin would put me in an early grave if anything happens to you.”

“Vin is NOT my keeper,” growled Ezra. “I can relieve you of any responsibility to my life in writing, if you would prefer.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, the way I figure it, Vin wouldn’t be very happy with you either.”

~*~

Walking into the camp was easy. Getting Lucas to walk out of camp was easy, but when Lucas’s father began to get suspicious their plan got significantly harder. Vin too aim from atop a building, ensuring that the men could make their way back to their horses. 

Lucas’s men followed, firing at the men until Buck came out of the bushes taking the remaining criminals by surprise. 

“Knew you men would need my help.”

Lucas was taken immediately to the jail when Judge Travis revealed his survival. After a jury had volunteered, the judge turned to the men.

“Would you men be willing to stick around for thirty days until I get back? I’ll pay you a dollar a day and room and board.”

Each man agreed, J.D. grinned ear to ear as his heroes decided to stick around. “So, I’ve got six men.”

“Seven, Judge,” interrupted J.D. 

“Sorry, son,” said Judge Travis, “I can’t hire a blind peacekeeper.”

“But you are willing to hire six gunmen instead?” Chis asked. 

“I may be able to help Ezra treat his eyes,” interrupted Nathan.

“So you think that the blindness is temporary?”

“Without checking him out, it is hard to tell,” said Nathan. 

Ezra glared down at the horse under him. “Please proceed then, Nathan,” replied the Judge. 

“I’m still a felon,” muttered Ezra.

“A pardon can be arranged.”

“Do I get any say in this, at all?”

“No,” growled Chris and Vin. The Judge chuckled.

“Yes, sirs,” Ezra saluted with a harsh glare at Nathan’s failed attempt to hide his smirk.

~*~

“Hold Still! Alright, move your head to the left.”

“Ezra, listen to Nathan,” growled Chris.

“It isn’t my fault that he is giving controversial commands,” whined Ezra. “ ‘Hold still, Ezra. Move, Ezra. Can you do any more tricks, Ezra?’ ”

“Getting him to shut up would be a nice trick,” whispered Buck.

Nathan lowered the light to peer into Ezra’s eyes. “Your pupils respond. What is J. D. holding in his hands?”

Ezra blinked slowly. He stared in the direction of J.D., but blinked again obviously having a difficult time. Sighing deep, he stared harder while his right hand shook slightly. Vin had to look away to keep from stepping in to help his friend.

“I…” Ezra shook his head “I don’t know.”

“That’s alright, Ezra.” The test continued with J.D. moving closer until Ezra could see the sheriff’s badge that he held up. Then, J.D. was given something else to hold up and forced to move around further testing Ezra’s range of sight.

The longer that the testing went on, the softer Ezra’s responses became. Vin knew from experience that Ezra was preparing for the inevitability of bad news. However, Nathan kept pushing for more results. Finally, Vin couldn’t take seeing the emotional pain any longer. He left the clinic. 

“I need some air.” Chris followed, but didn’t say anything. “Ezra is shutting down. He did it with the last doctor I took him to. He wants to see so badly, that he tries to force himself to see. Then tries to stop caring because it hurts too much.”

“If there is any chance that Nathan can help him, he will.”

“What if he can’t help him?”

~*~

When the testing was concluded, Ezra escaped to his room where Vin already waited for him. “Ezra, you ok?”

Ezra struggled to answer, “Yes. I’m just tired.” He roughly kicked off his boots and tossed his jacket onto the nearby chair. He held the chair in a tight grip, slowly losing the battle with his emotions. Vin pulled Ezra into a tight embrace. While in public, he knew that Ezra wouldn’t appreciate it, but now he needed to protect him. Ezra’s body shook uncontrollably while his tears soaked the shoulder of Vin’s shirt. 

Long after the tears have turned to soft sniffles, Vin led Ezra over to the bed to rest, but continued to hold him tightly refusing to be the one to pull away first. 

“Nathan has some herbs that he thinks may be able to help,” Ezra offered quietly.

“That’s good.”

“No, it isn’t. The conditions of my pardon and stay is dependent on becoming a peacekeeper for the judge. If I can’t be healed, I won’t be…needed.” Vin knew that Ezra meant ‘wanted.’ Growing up never wanted in the dozens of homes that he was sent to, Ezra had a difficult time feeling accepted.

~*~

“So Mr. Standish can be healed?” Judge Travis asked.

“I can start his treatments with the herbs and in time it is possible that his blindness is temporary,” Nathan said.

“Then it appears that I have seven men to watch the town for me.”

Chris turned to Nathan after the Judge had left. “Thanks, Nathan.”

“I didn’t lie, it is possible that the blindness is temporary. Protecting the town would be easier with Vin’s help and he wouldn’t help if Ezra isn’t allowed to stay. Do you think we can trust him not to run off again?”

“No."


End file.
